CRISIS
by XiuMinSeok
Summary: Sehun berada dalam kondisi yang sangat Krisis. Bisa kah ia melalui kondisi krisisnya tanpa melukai perasaan siapapun? Karena perasaannya dan perasaan ayahnya sedang DIPERTARUHKAN di sini! EXO Fanfiction/Crack Pair/No Siders/Typo(s)/DLDR! YAOI/Drama/Romance/Family/Comedy (?)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Crisis

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Chapter

Genre : YAOI/Drama/Romance/Family/Comedy (?)

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, and EXO member

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

CRACK PAIR

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

Crisis

Prolog

DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**EXO Member bukan punya author, tapi punya sang Pencipta, Keluarga, Sment**

**Author Cuma pinjam mereka buat FF ini doang**

**ASTAGA! Author gaje ini berani-beraninya ngepost FF terbaru (lagi) padahal FF yang kemaren belum kelar xD #DitabokReaders**

**Habis, ini ide keluar begitu aja di kamar mandi tadi pagi xD lol**

**Semoga kalian suka**

**HAPPY READING :3**

Pernahkah kalian berada di dalam sebuah situasi yang benar-benar kritis? Bukan krisis seperti belum punya pacar di usia 17 tahun. Bukan krisis seperti tidak di undang ke acara pesta dansa tahunan. Tapi ini seperti krisis jati diri. Bisa kalian bayangkan krisis seperti apa yang kuhadapi sekarang kan?

Apa?

Kalian tidak tahu?

Aku ulangi ya. Ini seperti krisis jati diri yang benar-benar gawat. **SANGAT **gawat! Aku bisa mati jika aku tidak bisa melalui ini semua. Astaga!

Bagaimana?

Sudah punya ide tentang solusi untukku yang kikuk ini?

Apa?

APA?!

Kalian belum tahu masalah apa yang sedang aku hadapi sekarang?

Baiklah. Aku akan sedikit bercerita tentang krisis ini.

Namaku Sehun. Xi Sehun. Umurku 17 tahun. Yeah. Aku belum punya pacar. Itu juga adalah satu dari sekian banyak kondisi krisis yang kuhadapi. Tapi, bukan itu yang akan kubahas sekarang. Krisis ini menyangkut Appaku, Xi Luhan.

Appaku adalah pria yang sukses sebagai editor di salah satu majalah Fashion terkenal di Seoul. Dia adalah Pria Cantik. Aku tidak malu untuk mengakui hal itu. Walaupun umurnya sekarang menginjak usia 30 tahun, ia tetap tampak lebih muda 10 tahun. Appa mengurusku seorang diri. Eomma meninggal ketika aku berumur 9 tahun karena penyakit jantung bawaannya. Appa sangat menyayangiku. Aku juga begitu.

Tapi, ada satu malam di mana Appa menghantamku di wajah. Tidak! Appa tidak sebrutal itu untuk menghantamku dengan menggunakan tangannya. Appa menghantamku dengan sebuah pengakuannya.

Pengakuan yang membuatku melebarkan mataku bulat. Pengakuan yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur setelahnya. Pengakuan yang menyeretku ke dalam kondisi krisis ini.

"Sehun, kau ingin Appa bahagia kan?" Appa menatapku lembut penuh kasih sayang. Ia tersenyum sangat manis. Aku yakin Eomma dulu jatuh cinta pada senyumannya Appa.

"Tentu saja Appa. Sehun ingin Appa bahagia." Aku menjawab sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Sepertinya Appa sudah menemukan seseorang untuk menemani hari-harinya, menggantikan sosok Eomma. Aku tentu saja tidak bermasalah dengan hal itu. Aku suka kasihan dengan Appa yang ketika pulang kerja tidak ada yang menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat—kau tahu aku sudah 17 tahun untuk memeluk Appaku hangat—sambil bertanya 'Bagaimana harimu chagi?~' Jadi aku setuju kalau Appa ingin menikah lagi.

"Appa… semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan seseorang. Appa tahu ini terlalu cepat… tapi Appa—?"

"Aku setuju Appa!" Kataku kelewat bersemangat, memotong kata-kata Appaku.

"Kau yakin?" Aku bisa melihat Appa tersipu malu. Dan entah kenapa sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat Appa yang seperti ini. Jadi, aku menganggukan kepalaku mantap. Tidak lupa aku mengeluarkan senyumanku.

"Baguslah." Appa menarikku ke dalam sebuah pelukan 'Daddy and His Son'.

"Appa… Appa gay, Sehun. Dan Appa akan menikahi lelaki pujaan hati appa itu bulan depan."

Deg!

DEG!

DEG!

Aku mati dalam pelukan Appaku sendiri saat itu. Aku benar-benar mati! Appa, aku sayang sekali dengan Appa. Appa tahu itu. Tapi maaf, aku harus menggagalkan pernikahan Appa. Aku mungkin bisa menerima fakta kalau Appa adalah seorang Pria Cantik. Tapi menerima fakta kalau Appa adalah seorang gay… masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk bahkan mencerna ini semua.

**TBC? LANJUT? ATAU DIBAKAR AJA NIH FF GAJE?**

**AND MY LAST WORDS**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**#AEGYO BARENG XIUMIN**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Crisis

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Chapter

Genre : YAOI/Drama/Romance/Family/Comedy (?)

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, and EXO member

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

CRACK PAIR

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

Crisis

Chapter 1

DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**EXO Member bukan punya author, tapi punya sang Pencipta, Keluarga, Sment**

**Author Cuma pinjam mereka buat FF ini doang**

**Akhirnya Chapter 1 kelar :D . dan lagi ini BUKAN HUNHAN -_- makasih udah review ~ Author CINTA KALIAN :D**

**HAPPY READING :3**

Namaku Sehun.

Xi Sehun.

Dan aku akan menggagalkan pernikahan Appaku.

**#CRISIS**

Di luar sana pasti sangat panas. Aku bisa merasakannya dari semburat sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela kelasku yang tertutup horden warna putih. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus warna putih—maksudku hordennya. Itu sama saja dengan omong kosong. Lagi pula aku—sampai sekarang—tidak benar-benar tahu fungsi dari horden itu sendiri.

Aku berada di kelas sekarang. Kelas yang pengap. A.C sepertinya tidak berfungsi dengan baik dalam mengatasi bau-bau keringat anak-anak remaja ini. Maaf. Bukan bau badanku. Aku selalu, ya! Selalu di sini berarti aku menyemprotkan Perfume keluaran Designer terbaru setiap tiga jam sekali. Aku juga memakai deodoran. Ingat? Appaku adalah seorang editor majalah fashion. Barang-barang semacam itu mudah kudapatkan. Dan gratis. Lagipula, aku juga menyukur bulu ketiakku, kalau kau perlu tahu.

Ugh, siapa saja tolong buat Park-Seonsaengnim itu diam. Pelajaran sejarahnya benar-benar membuatku ngantuk. Sungguh! Otakku seperti akan pecah sekarang. Ini sudah dua minggu semenjak Pengakuan Appaku itu. Aku belum tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Katakanlah aku bingung. Mungkin bukan bingung. Aku membenci diriku sendiri. Maksudku, aku pastilah anak kurang ajar yang sampai tidak bisa merasakan perubahan di diri Appaku sendiri dan tidak bisa mencegahnya saat ia akan memasuki dunia yang menyimpang itu.

Aku menekan pensilku kuat-kuat. Tidak! Aku mematahkannya sekarang. Tentu saja. Pasti Namja-Pujaan-Hati-Appa yang membuat Appa terjerumus ke dalam ini semua. Aku harus mencarinya—maksudku namja terkutuk itu. Jangan katakan kalau aku tidak mencoba mencari tahu tentang 'Dia'. Aku sudah berusaha melakukannya. Cuman, Appa sangat teliti. Ia selalu memegang smartphonenya. Ia tidak membiarkanku untuk melihat riwayat panggilan di smartphonenya, tidak juga SMS-nya, bahkan Appa tidak membiarkanku untuk melihat foto Namja-Pujaan-Hati-Appa itu. 'Merusak kejutan.' Begitu kata Appa. Awas saja kalau namja itu jelek—bukan berarti kalau ia tampan aku menyetujui hubungannya dengan Appaku. Hanya saja itu akan menambah sederet alasanku untuk membencinya.

Sepertinya, Park-Seonsaengnim itu menyadari kalau sedari tadi aku tidak memerhatikannya. Jangan salahkan aku dan masalah yang sedang aku hadapi sekarang. Salahkan saja Park-nim itu karena ia membuat dirinya sendiri tampak sangat membosankan. Oh sial! Lelaki paruh baya itu ke sini. Orang bilang Pria yang belum menikah di umur 37 tahun itu bisa sangat mengerikan. Dan sepertinya itu memang benar. Lihat saja postur tubuh Park-nim itu. Tinggi yang benar-benar TINGGI! Senyuman yang kelewat lebar. Telinga yang lebar. Ke dua bola mata yang entah kenapa membuatnya tampak mengerikan. Gosip yang beredar tentang Park-nim yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol ini, adalah kalau ia mempunyai ABS. Yeoja kelas tiga katanya pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Maksudku adalah untuk apa Pria umur 37 yang belum menikah memelihara ABS? Untuk siapa semua otot-otot itu? Aku mulai berpikir kalau Park-nim adalah… ehem… kau tahu, 'menyimpang.' Semenjak pengakuan Appaku, aku selalu menilai kalau semua model pria di majalah Appaku itu adalah teeeeett. Aku selalu berpikir kalau pria yang terlalu memerhatikan penampilan itu adalah teeeeett. Sepertinya Pria tua yang belum menikah akan masuk dalam daftar pria teeeeett-ku.

Park-nim sudah sampai di depan mejaku. Mengejutkan juga, ia mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menghampiriku yang duduk di bangku paling belakang ini. Tubuh Park-nim tegap, otot dadanya tercetak dari kemeja kuning yang ia kenakan. Apa? Bau apa ini? Perfume keluaran Sarah? Wangi nomor 6? Aku membelalakkan mataku ke arah Park-nim. Ia pasti mengira tindakanku sangat tidak sopan. Terbukti ia mengerutkan keningnya. Hanya saja aku benar-benar terkejut. Dengan gaji seorang guru, Park-nim pasti memiliki usaha lain untuk membeli Perfume tersebut. Tunggu… apakah kemeja itu asli? GUCCI?! Apa isi lemari Park-nim semuanya Branded?

"Anda…" Aku memicingkan mataku, mulutku sedikit menganga. Aku bahkan menunjuk tepat ke arah dadanya. Ya! Telunjukku menempel di dadanya. Park-nim pasti mengira aku kurang ajar. Terbukti detik berikutnya ia telah mengusirku keluar. Well, sebenarnya aku tidak rugi. Sama SEKALI. Aku sudah menguasai materi yang ia ajarkan di kelas tadi. Lagipula, kelas Park-nim akan berakhir dalam 3, 2, 1. Bel belum berbunyi. Mungkin aku harus menghitung dari sepuluh.

**#CRISIS**

Aku sedang berada di sebuah mini bar di sekolahku. Tidak main-main, sekolah ini sepertinya terlalu mengagungkan ke-elite-an. Mereka tidak mengenal apa itu kantin untuk anak-anak normal seperti di sekolah yang lain. Tunggu! siswa-siswi di sini tidak normal. Termasuk aku, mungkin? Tidak ada siswa normal yang menunjuk dada gurunya dengan menggunakan telunjuk hanya karena guru itu memakai GUCCI. Jadi, wajar saja kalau di Kingman High School ini terdapat mini bar.

Aku menyesap Buble Tea yang baru saja kupesan. Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sekitar lima menit yang lalu, kurasa? Lagipula siapa yang peduli? Aku mengeluarkan Smartphone dari saku celanaku, membuka E-mail dari Appa.

"Datang ke kantor Appa setelah kau pulang sekolah. Penting ^^"—Appa.

Aku menghela napas. Penting? Tunggu. Mungkinkah Appa akan mengenalkan namja terkutuk itu? Mungkin saja karena aku akan langsung menampar namja itu dengan majalah Appa terbitan bulan lalu. Namja itu pantas mendapatkannya, kurasa?

Aku menghabiskan Bubble Tea-ku dalam satu kali hisapan kemudia meletakkan bayaran di bawah gelas bekas Bubble Tea itu. Benar-benar seperti di bar. Hanya saja di sini kami tidak bilang 'Ambil kembaliannya.' Para siswa di sini—aku juga termasuk—akan membayar dengan uang pas. Kami semua masih SMA, ingat?

Dan tepat setelah aku beranjak keluar dari mini bar itu, di sanalah namja berkulit tan itu berdiri. Baju seragamnya tidak di setrika, rambutnya tidak diberi gel, sepatunya belum diganti semenjak semester yang lalu. Apa lagi ya? Hmm, dia bau badan? Dia juga sangat mesum. Caranya tersenyum benar-benar seperti orang mesum. Caranya bicara benar-benar seperti orang mesum. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berteman cukup lama dengannya. Mungkin bisa dibilang aku sudah berteman dengannya seumur hidupku. Kami adalah teman kecil. Kami sering melakukan hal yang menakjubkan bersama-sama dulu. Setiap hari adalah petualangan bagi anak kecil. Tapi, hormon remaja sialan ini merubah kami. Ia menjadi orang mesum. Dan aku menjadi orang yang… normal. Well, mungkin tidak benar-benar normal, hanya sedikit gila. Tapi keseluruhan aku normal kok.

Namja Tan itu—Kai alias Kim Jong In—berjalan ke arahku. Matanya tampak khawatir, bibirnya mengerucut. Kai cemberut? Kai sudah berada di depanku saat ia berkata "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Kai. Kau berlebihan." Aku menimpalinya sekena-ku saja. Aku terus berjalan entah ke mana. Perpustakaan? Tidak. Kelas? Tidak. Lapangan basket? Mungkin. Aku keluar dari lorong gedung ini, melewati pintu utama gedung ini, belok ke arah kanan, menuju lapangan basket di mana senior sedang melakukan pertandingan basket.

Kai mengikutiku dan ia berkata lagi. "Apa yang terjadi? Maksudku kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku permanen yang terbuat dari cetakan semen di sudut lapangan. "Park-nim membuatku terkejut."

Kai duduk di sebelahku, ia tampak kebingungan. "Dia mengejutkanmu? Bagaimana bisa?"

Aku mendesah pelan. Haruskah aku menjelaskannya? "Ia mengenakan kemeja GUCCI." Aku berkata akhirnya.

"Hanya itu? Dan kau menunjuknya begitu saja?" Kai menangkup wajahku dengan satu tangannya, membuatku menatapnya.

"Iya." Aku sungguh tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan percakapan ini. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah senior yang sedang bermain basket itu. Siapa nama sunbae yang paling tinggi itu? Dia pasti adalah pria teeeett. Aku sepertinya akan menjadi salah satu dari homophobic.

"Well, kalau GUCCI yang seperti itu aku juga punya beberapa di lemari." Kai mengedikkan bahunya.

Apa? Aku menatap Kai, mataku memicing. Kai… apa dia serius? "GUCCI itu asli Kkamjong. Tidak seperti punyamu yang kau beli di Myeondong." Aku terkekeh.

"Tetap saja itu GUCCI. Aku tidak melihat perbedaannya." Kai meninju lenganku pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Aku melihat sunbae super tinggi itu lagi. Dia melakukan shooting. Masuk. Dia keren.

"Aku… hei kau sedang lihat apa?" Kai melihat ke arah yang sama denganku. Faktor pertemanan sedari kecil, mungkin sedikit banyak telah mempengaruhi ikatan kami berdua.

"Bukan apa-apa." Aku melempar pandanganku ke sembarang arah.

"Kris Sunbae?" Kai mengerutkan dahinya. Mencoba mencari pengertian dariku.

"Namanya Kris?" Sial! Aku ketangkap basah.

"Oh-oh." Kai menunduk, pandangannya berubah sendu. Aku tahu betul, kalau Kai sudah seperti ini pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kai… kau baik-baik saja?" Aku bertanya, mengusap punggungnya. Aku pernah melihat Kai seperti ini saat SMP dulu. Waktu itu ia menyatakan cintanya ke pada seorang yeoja kelebihan hormon bernama Krystal. Yeoja itu tidak terlalu cantik menurutku, ia hanya cukup kaya untuk merubah dirinya menjadi seorang putri SMP. Tentu saja Yeoja itu menolak Kai mentah-mentah. Dan Kai berubah murung seperti sekarang ini. hal yang waktu itu dapat mengembalikan senyumannya adalah saat aku menampar Krystal di lapangan dan mengatakan kalau dia adalah nenek sihir. Aku diskors tiga hari dan Kai menghabiskan waktunya setelah sepulang sekolah untuk meminta maaf ke padaku dan meminjamkan catatannya yang tidak bisa kupahami. Pertanyaannya adalah apakah aku harus menampar Kris juga dan diskors tiga hari untuk membuat Kai tersenyum? Karena aku tidak akan melakukannya kali ini. Maksudku, Kris sunbae salah apa? Krystal pantas mendapatkannya tapi Kris?

Kai terus menunduk. Sangat susah kalau Kai sudah seperti ini. kenapa juga ia harus berubah murung di saat seperti ini? apa ia sakit perut? Apa ia baru saja menyadari kalau ia adalah orang mesum dan akan segera bertobat? Apa seseorang baru saja mengambil kebahagiaan Kai melalui ilmu hitam? Bayangan itu membuatku bergidik.

"Kai kau tahu, kau bisa…" Kata-kataku dipotong.

"Seharusnya aku tahu…" Kai masih menunduk, kata-katanya pelan tapi terasa sangat jelas di telingaku. "Di antara kita kau yang selalu memerhatikan penampilan, kau yang paling wangi, kau yang paling sering protes masalah kesopanan." Kai berhenti untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Di antara kita, kau yang selalu pandai dalam memilih pakaian mana yang pantas mana yang tidak. Mana yang barang Branded asli mana yang palsu. Kau selalu menjadi yang paling mengerti di dunia Fashion." Kai melanjutkan, ia menatapku sekarang. Sorot matanya padam, tapi aku masih bisa melihat semburat keceriaan di sana. Hanya perlu memancing semburat itu agar menjadi sebuah cahaya yang selalu menerangi mata hitam Kai.

"Kau bicara apa Kai? Tentu saja aku seperti itu. Appaku seorang editor majalah fashion, ingat?" Aku memaksa diriku untuk tertawa. Aku tahu ini tidak lucu. Tapi, Kai terdengar seperti sedang mengatakan sebuah lelucon. Lelucon yang tidak lucu.

"Bukan seperti itu. Kau selalu yang paling santai saat kita nonton video itu bersama…" Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak tertarik dengan semua gerakan dan desahan di video itu. "Dan sekarang Kris sunbae?" Kai bertanya, ia seperti mencari sesuatu di mataku. Dan kayaknya ia menemukannya. Aku tidak tahu itu baik atau buruk buatku… buat Kai. Karena selanjutnya, Kai berkata "Itu semua karena kau adalah seorang Uke. Dan kau ingin Kris menjadi Seme-mu. Iya kan?" Kai mengguncang-guncang bahuku. Ia terdengar kecewa, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Oh please, ini benar-benar dramatis.

Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan masalah penyimpangan Appaku dan sekarang Kai malah menambahnya dengan istilah Uke Seme ini. Apa lagi maksud dari ke dua kata itu.

"Kai Uke itu apa? Seme itu apa?" Tanyaku polos saat Kai berhenti mengguncang bahuku.

"Well. Uke itu yang diserang. Seme yang menyerang." Kai membuang mukanya. Aku bisa melihat kesedihan di ekor matanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Kai terlihat sedih dan kecewa dan murung dalam satu waktu. Hormon sialan mungkin yang sedang bekerja di tubuhnya?

"Penyerang? Yang diserang? Seperti dalam bela diri? Begitu?" Aku bertanya lagi.

Kai mengedikkan bahunya. "Bukan dalam seni bela diri. Tapi dalam percintaan sejenis."

Oke! Itu sudah keterlaluan. Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah senior yang sedang bermain basket itu berusaha meleraiku yang baru saja meninju Kai tepat di wajahnya. Mungkin kalau mereka terlambat, aku sudah berhasil memiting Kai dan mematahkan ibu jarinya. Ya! Ibu jarinya.

**#KECUP**

"Kau diskors?" Appa bertanya ke padaku saat aku masuk ke ruangannya. Ruangan Appa adalah sebuah ruangan besar dengan segala macam figura abstrack di sisi kanan jika kau berdiri ke arah utara dari pintu masuk. Tepat di depanmu ada meja Appaku yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Kaki meja itu diukir, kaca mejanya yang hitam pekat dihuni oleh laptop Appa, beberapa majalah terbitan bulan lalu, surat-surat, foto keluarga—kebanyakan adalah fotoku, foto masa kecilku. Di sebelah kirimu, kau akan menemukan sofa dan TV dan beberapa contoh Baju keluaran musim lalu dan sekarang.

"Tiga hari." Aku membenarkan pertanyaan Appa sesaat setelah aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas sofa. Aku benar-benar lelah.

"Karena meninju sahabatmu sendiri?" Luhan—Appaku tetap berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Institut Pendidikan di Korea Selatan memang sulit dimengerti Appa." Aku akan tidur siang sepertinya.

"Baguslah. Kau bisa melakukan hukumanmu di sini membantu Appa. Tiga hari akan banyak membuatmu belajar hal baru." Appa berkata kemudian. Itu lah hebatnya Appa. Ia selalu melihat segi positif dari semua masalah tanpa harus menyepelehkannya.

"Arraseo Appa." Aku menutup mataku. Aku akan tertidur sekarang.

"Kau akan bermaafan dengan Kai kan?" Appa bertanya lagi.

Namun aku sudah tertidur untuk menjawab. Bahkan aku tidak sempat menanyakan kenapa aku disuruh ke sini.

**#CRISIS**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku bisa dibilang tertidur nyenyak. Badanku pegal dan terasa sakit di bagian punggungku. Aku melihat jam di dinding, sudah jam 5 sore. Berarti aku tertidur selama 2 jam. Aku melihat sekeliling, tapi aku tidak menemukan sosok Appa. Aku melakukan peregangan dan menguap sekali lagi.

Mungkin aku akan bermaafan dengan Kai nanti. Dan sepertinya Kai cukup tahu tentang dunia 'ini'. ia bahkan tahu istilah-istilah yang orang-orang 'ini' gunakan. Dari mana Kai bisa tahu, itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting adalah aku sudah menemukan orang yang bisa menolongku. Aku melihat sekeliling lagi dan di sana tepat di kursi Appaku sosok namja itu terlihat.

Namja itu sedang berkutat dengan laptop Appa. Gerakannya begitu anggun sampai-sampai aku tidak sanggup untuk menginterupsi pekerjaannya. Matanya yang hitam pekat seperti kopi itu fokus dengan layar di depannya. Aku tidak bisa melihat jemarinya dari sini, tapi pasti jemarinya dirawat dan sangat lentik. Rambut namja itu coklat, terasa asli bagiku—maksudku warna rambutnya. Blazer yang namja itu gunakan adalah keluaran Designer Fei bulan lalu. WOW. Badan namja itu mungil. Aneh sekali kenapa pipinya bisa chubby seperti itu. Bao apa? Aku lupa nama makanan itu. Yang jelas pipinya terlihat seperti makanan itu. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya merah merona. Apa ia memakai pelembap bibir? Karena menurutku itu alami. Bibirnya terlihat seperti itu karena mungkin ia suka mengonsumsi buah. Keseluruhan Namja itu bisa dibilang sangat manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Berapa ya umurnya? 25? 29? Entahlah.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Namja itu bertanya, tapi seperti Appaku, ia masih berkutat dengan laptop di depannya.

"Euhm. Ne." Jawabku. Suaraku parau khas bangun tidur.

"Ada jus di kulkas. Jus apel." Kata namja itu, nada suaranya seakan mengarahkan kepalaku untuk melihat kulkas yang berada di sudut ruangan ini.

"Ahh, ne." Kataku lagi.

Ia tidak berkata-kata apa lagi setelahnya. Aku mengambil jus apel itu, meminumnya saat namja manis itu terlihat selesai dengan apapun yang ia kerjakan di laptop itu. Ia melakukan peregangan, aku bisa melihat jemarinya dari sini. Dugaanku benar.

"Aku hanya melanjutkan pekerjaan Luhan." Namja itu berkata. "Ia sedang meeting, mungkin akan selesai sebentar lagi. Kau siapanya Luhan?"

"Ehm, Aku…" Kata-kataku dipotong. Hari ini sudah dua kali.

"Appa kau sudah selesai?" Seorang namja seumuranku masuk ke ruangan Appa tanpa permisi, tanpa ketuk pintu. Well, di mana sekretaris Appa itu? Kenapa ia membiarkan namja—yang walaupun ia anak dari namja manis ini, tunggu! Namja manis ini sudah punya anak? Seumuranku lagi. Berapa sih umurnya?—masuk? Setidaknya tidak semua orang bisa begitu saja masuk ke ruangan Appa.

"Appa juga sudah selesai. Hey, kau.. aku pamit dulu ne.~" Namja manis itu berdiri, beranjak meninggalkanku di ruangan Appa. Sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi, aku bisa melihat anak dari namja itu menatap ke arahku tajam. Mata pandanya tampak begitu mengerikan. Sungguh. Tatapannya tadi seperti tatapan anak-anak populer kebanyakan ketika mereka melihat anak populer lainnya. Walaupun aku tidak populer sih, hanya saja tatapannya tadi seperti itu. Dan aku punya firasat kalau aku akan bertemu lagi dengan namja manis dan anaknya si namja panda itu lagi. Tapi firasat hanyalah firasat. Iya kan?

**#CRISIS**

Namaku Sehun.

Xi Sehun.

Dan aku akan menggagalkan pernikahan Appaku.

**AND MY LAST WORDS**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**#AEGYO BARENG XIUMIN**


End file.
